Surfing Pikachu (Wizards Promo 28)
print Illus. Toshinao Aoki |reprints=4 |reprint1=SurfingPikachuJRStampRallyPromo.jpg‎ |recaption1=JR Stamp Rally variant print Illus. Toshinao Aoki |reprint2=SurfingPikachuRisingRivals114.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Toshinao Aoki |reprint3=SurfingPikachuEvolutions111.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Toshinao Aoki |species=Pikachu |evostage=Basic |type=Lightning |level=13 |hp=50 |weakness=Fighting |retreatcost=1 |retro=yes }} |cardno=28|jpexpansion= }} |gbid=P07|gb2set= |gb2id=P15}} }} |gbid=P08|gb2set= |gb2id=P16}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=025/048}} |rarity= |cardno=114/111|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=089/090}} |rarity= |cardno=111/108|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=264/XY-P}} Surfing Pikachu (Japanese: なみのりピカチュウ Surfing Pikachu) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as one of the . Card text |name=Surf |jname=なみのり |jtrans=Surfing |damage=30 |effect= }} Pokédex data (Wizards Promo print) Pokédex data (Rising Rivals print) Pokédex data (Evolutions print) Release information In Japan, this card was available as an insert with the September 1997 issue of CoroCoro Comic, released in August 1997. The English version of the card was released through the in August 2001. It was later reprinted in the Japanese-exclusive expansion, and again as a in the expansion. It was reprinted again in the expansion, first released as one of the Japanese , featuring the same artwork as the original print and an updated card template reminiscent of the Original Series layout. In Japan, it was available in the , released on September 16, 2016. The card was also released with slightly different artwork in Japan as a special card through the Stamp Rally in September 1997. Those taking part in the Stamp Rally were tasked to collect stamps by visiting participating stations as detailed in special stamp books available to buy at a number of those stations. Those that collected the required number of stamps were awarded a two-card set that included the variant Surfing Pikachu and . This variant is commonly known as the Mt. Fuji Surfing Pikachu, in reference to the background illustration. The JR rally version is printed on regular card stock and is considerably rarer than its CoroCoro counterpart. In contrast, the CoroCoro version is printed on glossy card stock and lacks the mountain and train illustrations. This variant card was never released in English. Gallery print Illus. Toshinao Aoki |image2=SurfingPikachuJRStampRallyPromo.jpg‎ |caption2=JR Stamp Rally variant print Illus. Toshinao Aoki |image4=SurfingPikachuRisingRivals114.jpg |caption4= print Illus. Toshinao Aoki |image5=SurfingPikachuEvolutions111.jpg |caption5= print Illus. Toshinao Aoki }} Trivia *Since the release of this card, that know have appeared in other Pokémon media. A Pikachu with Surf can be downloaded to a Pokémon video game via certain events or game peripherals. *Although the plural form of any Pokémon's name is thought to be the same as the singular form, the Wizards Promo print of this card says "Pikachus" as opposed to "Pikachu." This is also seen in many cards from the expansion. This card's odd wording was fixed in the Rising Rivals print. *Despite popular belief, this card is not actually rare as you can find some online that have extremely low prices for a card. Origin is a move in the Pokémon games. cannot learn Surf under normal conditions. Category:Wizards Black Star Promotional cards Category:Rising Rivals cards Category:Promotional cards Category:Pokémon Web cards Category:Bonds to the End of Time cards Category:Evolutions cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Illus. by Toshinao Aoki Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards de:Surfendes Pikachu (Wizards Black Star Promos 28) fr:Pikachu surfeur (Platine Rivaux Émergeants 114) it:Surfing Pikachu (Wizards Promo 28) ja:なみのりピカチュウ (DPt2-B)